


It Was Fate

by zoaroko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Canon Divergence, Gen, No pairing - Freeform, canon i guess, i just want these characters to be happy, just story, lucio is my pure son please protect his positivity, poor symmetra, vishkar corp is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoaroko/pseuds/zoaroko
Summary: This is just a short drabble I wrote because there's nothing on Lúcio's backstory on here, I figured I'd give it a shot.





	

“I’m not about to let these Vishkar “architects” tell us what to do.” He huffed, his quiet voice carried through the musty alleyway by the cold stone walls. Night had fallen slowly over Rio de Janeiro; the underground DJ’s glowing rollerblades illuminated the street in a neon green ellipses. The air was thick with humidity, though Lucio Correia dos Santos barely felt a thing through his own thoughts. Calming music arose from his headset, the lights pulsing softly to the beat. His dreadlocks hung around his face, framing his dark physique as he bobbed his head to the rhythm. “I have to act tonight. The people of Rio can’t wait much longer.” The DJ muttered, his feet automatically carrying him towards his next concert.  
The tyrants known as Vishkar Corporation had swooped in from nowhere. They promised reconstruction and the rebuilding of what was once a great city, improving the lives of everyone; after the devastation of the Omnic Crisis, even the people of Rio would have been desperate for any help they could have gotten. Foolish they were, for rejoicing and hoping for a better future; Vishkar instated harsh curfews, abused the citizens as a labor force and cracked down on anything they deemed as lawless behavior. Lucio’s underground concerts could be considered as such. But, he wasn’t about the give up because of some damn corruption.  
No, Lucio would fight back. He had stolen Vishkar tech from right under their noses. The very tech that had been used to enslave his people was now going to be used to drive out the unwanted rule. It wasn’t anything special, he had taken their ideas and their prototypes. Vishkar toyed with sound as a physical object, just like they had done with hard-light tech. Manifesting light into physical matter within an instant was one of Vishkar’s many specialties, though he doubted they expected their tech to be used against them. He had, of course, made his own additions. Amused at the thought of catching them so off guard, Lucio smirked, and sped up his rollerblading pace, the hard-light making clicking sounds against the stone pavement.  
Deep in thought, he barely noticed a disturbance when he brushed past a dark skinned, thin statured woman, despite her glowing blue headpiece. She gasped, her eyes widening, and called after him,  
“You. I recognize that tech. You are the one who broke into the Vishkar facility.” Her voice was terse, and heavily accented; her stance was uptight and practiced.  
“So what if I am.” He turned his head, barely addressing her. Inspecting her prosthetic arm, he wondered how she got such an advanced part in a dump like Rio. Maybe she was a medical professional of some sort; they always got more access to tech than the average citizen. This woman looked and sounded like she was of Indian ethnicity as well, maybe she was simply traveling. Suddenly, she spoke up, drawing Lucio out of his thoughts.  
“Then I would have to commend you, It is not easy to infiltrate and escape such a highly secure corporation.” She whispered, pulling the glowing blue visor off of her face. It disappeared with a flicker of light. Hard-light. Vishkar tech. He took up a defensive stance and regarded her with newfound disdain.  
“I don’t need your charity, Vishkar.” Lucio hissed through his clenched jaw. “We’re going to drive you tyrants out of this city. I don’t care if I have to sacrifice my life; the people who live here deserve to be fre-”  
She held up a finger and gave him a sympathetic glance. “Save your breath, Lucio. You have made me doubt the true intentions of Vishkar. I no longer believe they have the good of the people in mind when creating colonies.” Holding out her hand, she began, “My name is Satya Vaswani; Codename: Symmetra. As soon as I finish talking to you, Vishkar will wipe my memories and punish me for dissent. It has always been this way.”  
“Wha-” Stunned, Lucio took Satya’s hand and shook it slowly, his mind racing, “But how can they hear you? Can they hear me?” He stared at her incredulously, seeing the turmoil behind her dark gaze.  
She shook her head, the hard-light jewels which hung from her ears swung wildly. “They can only hear me, street ruffian.” She cursed and pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead, “My apologies… Lucio. I am not used to referring to your kind as equals.”  
“I…” At a loss for words, the DJ watched as she turned away from him and started to stride away, her heels clicking unevenly, as if she was limping, “Don’t go back to the facility! You could help us overthrow Vishkar!” Pity laced his words as he grasped her prosthetic arm and rooted her in place.  
“Lucio…I had not anticipated such kindness. I just wanted to get to know you before I became a Vishkar puppet once more.” Satya said, her voice betraying her emotions. She yanked her arm away and sped down the alleyway, the clicking of her heels growing more and more distant. The DJ stood, shocked, as he wracked his brain for answers; anything that would disprove what he had just learned.  
“I’ll take back Rio then. Not only for the people who live here, but for all of the architects who were enslaved by Vishkar.”  
  
Raising his stolen Sonic-Amplifier before the massive crowd of people at his underground show, Lucio began to shout, “People of Rio de Janeiro! Tell your friends, family and anyone that you see! Tonight, we take back what is ours!” The tens of thousands of rebellious Brazilians cheered with him, their voices blending together under the flashing concert lights. “We move together as one!” Lucio called, his next song beginning to pulse emphatically from the speakers.  
Satya simply watched the beginnings of a revolution from her vantage point, tears filling her eyes at the sight of an amazing new world she would soon forget.


End file.
